Awakening
by Chaos Quinn
Summary: What happens when Bruce finds a girl getting attacked by the Joker... and why does he take her in? Set between The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own any of the characters other than Violet. Picture is of Voilet***

"Why so serious?" The man asked my father. My father flinched but otherwise remained silent. The psycho pulled my father to his feet and yanked his hair back, exposing his neck. "I asked you a question." He growled, flashing a knife. "Why. So. Serious?" Still my father remained silent. "Well then, lets put a smile on that face." He laughed crazily and raised the knife.

"Put the man down." A deep voice commanded.

The psycho jumped and turned to a shadow that had appeared in the doorway. "Why should I?" He asked, placing the knife on my father's neck. "He'll die someday anyways, I'm just speeding up the inevitable. Everyone has to die, even you. I'm going to die, the girl over there will die." He quickly drew the knife across my father's neck. Blood spewed everywhere. "He just died." He stated.

The shadow went to take a step but the psycho pointed a gun at my chest. "Ready for death number two?" He laughed and turned fully to me. "Why so serious?" I refused to answer. "Come on!" He whined. "Please tell me you inherited some of your mother's humor."

I felt a confused look spread across my face. The psycho went to say something when a giant arm covered his face. The psycho struggled and shot the gun. I felt a slight pinch in my arm and just watched the two men struggle. I slid to he ground a their faces transformed. Suddenly two monsters were wrestling on the ground. I screamed and scuffled backwards until I hit a wall. After a minute or two of wrestling one of the monsters went silent and the other one stood. I screamed and covered my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the reflection of my death in his eyes. Suddenly I felt another pinch in my arm and screamed. It burned and I threw a punch but something grabbed my fist and held it there.

"Please..." I begged. I meant 'please kill me quickly' but he didn't. I heard him murmur something then I started to get dizzy. I removed my arm and my vision started to go back to normal. I saw the shadow man in front of me. "Why?" He glanced at my face.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why...save me...?" I forced through my lips just as the worked went black.

*** Later on in the Batcave, 3rd Person POV***

"Why did you bring her here?" Alfred asked. "What is so special about her?"

Bruce stood at the Batcomputer, casually dressed. "Why does something have to be special in order for me to bring her here?" He asked quietly.

"You only brought Rachael here, sir. She was very close to you. But this...stranger-"

"I know what I'm doing, Alfred." Bruce stated quietly. "I've got it all under control."

The computer beeped and Bruce's attention was diverted to another screen. His face got paler and Alfred walked over to the computer. He fought to contain his shock. "Is this possible, sir?" He asked quietly.

Bruce looked at the girl in shock. "It would explain why there is no record of her anywhere."

Alfred turned to Bruce. "But, how could you-"

"I'll be back. If she wakes up just check her vitals and see if she has any amnesia." Bruce exited the room.

***1st Person POV***

My head ached and throbbed. My body felt like it had been through hell and back. Carefully, I opened my eyes. I was in some high-tech hospital... I think. I sat up and looked around. There were no walls or doors. It was an open area. I saw an IV in my arm and had enough sense to leave it for the time being. I glanced at the machines and saw that my vitals were all out of wack. My best bet was to leave the IV in, my body needed the support. Turning to my left, I saw a table with a cup of water, thankful for it, I smelt it to check for poisons then drank deeply.

"Good morning, miss." Came a voice from the right me. I jumped and choked on the water. Once I could breathe again I turned to the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly. In situations like this I've learned to stay calm and be polite.

"I'm Alfred Pennyworth." He answered. "The caretaker of Wayne manor."

Wayne...the name was familiar. "Why am I here?"

"You got poisoned. What day is it?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "Well I have no idea how long I've been out... but last I knew it was September 15th."

"Good." He nodded and walked over to me. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." I answered "Where am I?"

Suddenly a felt the air move. Someone had opened a door. "Alfred?" A male voice called.

"Down here, Master Wayne." Alfred answered. "Our guest is awake."

"Good." Come the reply and I cold tell that he was getting closer. I listened to his footsteps and he got closer. Once he finally came into sight I felt as if I should know this man, but I couldn't place where he was from. He had black hair and ice blue eyes. His features were angular yet he looked apologetic as his eyes scanned over me. His body looked about 25 but his eyes looked as old as time. "How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I feel fine." I said. "But where am I?"

"My lab." Bruce explained. "It is under my home and is where we test some of the stuff that my company endorses. We have accidents sometimes so we have a trauma center down here too."

"How did I get here..?" I asked.

"What do you remember?" Bruce asked.

I thought for a moment but everything was fuzzy. "A shadow." I answered. "He looked like... a bat."

Bruce nodded. "Batman and I have a very...close relation. He asked me to look after you for a while. Now, I have something very important to ask you. Who are your parents?"

I looked at him blankly. "I... I'm not sure. The man that got killed he claimed to be my father but... he never acted like it. He was schizophrenic, more precisely a paranoid schizophrenic. He would... do things. He never uttered a name for me...we didn't even look alike. But I worked to support him..."

***FLASHBACK***

I held out he money. "This was all I could make, Father." He greedily snatched it and started counting it, checking over his shoulder every couple bills.

"There is only $250 here! Where is the rest?" He demanded, shoving it all in his pocket.

"It was all I could get!" I exclaimed quietly. "He hasn't been showing up anymore. This past week he just disappeared!"

He threw me up against the wall. "You're holding my money girl." He accused. I shook my head. "What about your other employers? Crane wasn't your only one." His hand went to my throat.

"The...rest...were...captured..." I choked out.

"By what? A superhero?" His throaty laugh filled the alley. "There is no good left here. You stole my money. Now you will pay."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"You okay?" Bruce asked. Instinctively I flinched back and covered my face. It was a source of income.

"Please stay away..." I begged, still stuck in the nightmare.

He sat back looking concerned and waited for me to regain my sanity. "Sorry..." I murmured.

Bruce nodded. "How did you know that your father had a mental illness?"

I looked down in shame. "I worked for Dr. Crane for a while... he taught me some basics..."

"Who else did you work for?" He asked worridly.

I shrugged. "Falcone's people, Penguin's people... I doubt that the big bosses knew about me... I was a kind of maid...did odd jobs...errands... that sort of thing. This isn't the first time I woke up with an IV in my arm..."

Bruce looked as if he wanted to say something but he stayed quiet. Then he looked at me. "Alfred will show you where you will be staying." Then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

My room was enormous. It was about the size of a small house, maybe a bit bigger. I had my own bathroom and walk-in closet. My bed was a California King with a canopy and probably a dozen pillows. Everything was a clean cream color with brown accents. My closet was already filled with clothing and shoes. I wandered over to the oak desk in the corner and saw a very skinny laptop.

Cautiously I opened the device. I was brand new. Smiling I sat down at the desk. I went to create a profile then realized something obvious, I still didn't have a name. Shrugging I created a user name. 'ChaosQueen' it read. I smiled to myself then noticed a sticky note on my desk. "Open file 'Jane doe' and fill it out please."

I searched the desktop for the file and opened the program. Most was already filled out, including the parent section. Bruce probably just out something random in there. Sighing I clicked 'Name' and thought for a moment. Smiling as my two favorite names came to mind, I left the last name blank and typed 'Violet, Irene.' Curious as to what my last name will be I glanced at the parents' names and my eyes widened in shock.

'Father- Bruce Wayne. Mother- Rachael Dawes'. I had no clue why he would say he was my father but I didn't question it. Going to the last name section, I typed 'Dawes-Wayne'. There. I hit print and left it on top of the keyboard. Standing, I made my way to the closet to get some pajamas. I found a pair of red sweat pants and a black tank top.

Taking off my shoes, I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the hit water and stepped into the shower. I gratefully washed my hair and sighed. I finished cleaning myself and turned off the water. Without using a towel I got dressed and wrung my hair out over the tub. Happy to finally be clean, I made my way to the bed. Laying on it was a cell phone. I picked it up and saw that there was one unread message. 'Curiously killed the cat' I thought as I opened it. It read:

'Violet,  
This is your phone now, it is an unlisted number so be careful who you give it to.  
-Bruce'

I glanced over to the computer and saw that he had taken the certificate. Good.

My body and mind ached as I crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

***ONE WEEK LATER***

I had been living here for a week and I still haven't been outside the manor. Bruce evaluated my education and said that I did not need to enter school, my education surpassed that of a high school graduate. I helped Alfred around the house and would read or write. I rarely watched television, but when I did I would watch the documentaries. Bruce has told the media that I exist so they have been swarming the manor for the past few days. Tonight though, I was going to make my first public appearance.

"Ready?" Bruce asked me as I approached the door.

"No." I answered quietly. "I don't like gowns." I pulled my green dress down a bit. "I don't understand why pants are only considered formal for men."

He smiled. "Let's go."

The drive over was silent and quick. Even though it was 8pm, the lights fooled me into thinking it was noon.

"Just smile brightly and they'll love you." Bruce advised. I grimaced. "Don't do that." He fake scolded. I wrinkled my nose as we pulled up. "Showtime." He said and put the car in park. He got out and came to my side, after tossing the valet his keys, then opened the door. I was instantly blinded by the cameras. I smiled and waved for them, then the questions came.

"Mr. Wayne, who is her mother?"

"Are you her biological father?"

"Where has she been for the past sixteen years?"

Bruce must smiled and kept walking so I did the same. We entered the building and Bruce let out a sigh of relief. He sent me a reassuring smile and we went inside. Instantly we were mobbed by what I would say are rich snobs. People that have had way to much plastic surgery and caked on way too much make-up.

"Hello Miss Wayne!" A blonde haired woman exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"

"Same place as you." I said simply and smiled as her faced turned to disgust.

"What she means is," Bruce started panicked, "She fell from heaven, just as you did."

The woman smiled politely and I murmured under my breath, "At least I didn't destroy my face on the way down."

"What was that dear?" She asked.

"I said 'its too bad I ruined my face on the way down, you're so pretty." I put a sad look on my face.

She smiled pitifully. "Everyone is beautiful in their own way." With that, she walked away.

Anger swelled up inside me. "I'll be back." I growled and made my way to the bar.

"What will it be for you, my dear?" The bartender asked.

"Anything." I said simply. The make up and dress must make me look older. The bartender nodded and came back with a martini. "Thanks." I smiled and turned around, taking a sip.

Three martinis later, I paid the man and stumbled around to find Bruce. I was barely buzzed...he wouldn't notice. After a few minutes, and a lot if worried looks, I found him.

"Vi," he said, looking at me. "Are you okay?"

I tilted my head, which felt like lead. "Yes, why?" I forced out.

"Your veins... they're black." He said.

"No...they're...not..." I murmured. "I wanna sleep..." my head rolled to the side and I heard an explosion. My body went limp and I was thrown against a wall of bodies. Bruce landed on top of me. My mind became clearer as the adrenaline surged into my veins.

"Bruce..." I gasped. "You're crushing me..." he shook his head and stood. Ten of Joker's thugs stood in the hole.

"Stay behind me." Bruce ordered then lunged. He was breezing through the guys, but one got past him. I felt someone coming up behind me so I whirled around and threw a punch. The bartender dodged and I was thrown off balance. "Bruce!" I yelled as the bartender grabbed me. I noticed the scars that extended his lips up into his cheeks. Bruce whirled around but was too late. The man ran outside and threw me into a van. My head ached and the darkness was irresistible. I gave in instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

***FLASHBACK***

"One you pick him up, I need you to clean the house, make dinner then go check on the shipment." Randall turned to me. "Double check all of the numbers and make sure all of the containers are there. Understand?"

I nodded. "Understood, sir." Then I walked out of the room. Been though I was only 14, I drove to pick up his son. I got in my car and took off. I followed my usual route and made it to the pick up area right on time. The bright blue eyed toddler hopped in as soon as he saw me. He smiled and told me all about his day on the way back. I pulled up to his house and said goodbye. He hugged me. He happily got out ad ran to his grandmother who waved as I drove off.

Sighing, I did a U-turn to go back and clean the hose when my phone went off. I was in an alley so I stopped. I opened the text, it was from Randall.

'Forget the house, no one is answering, go check the shipment.'

Worried about my pay, I sped off towards Gotham's docks. I was there in under five minutes. I skidded to a stop and hopped out of the car. Looking around, I saw the workers on the ground. After a couple minutes, I found the paperwork. I check it and noticed that I was incomplete.

"Help!" I heard a man yell. Silently, I made my way towards the voice. I took great care in making sure that he did not see me, I peeked around a container. Falcons was spread out on a spotlight. Looking into the clouds, I gasped as I saw a shadow of a giant bat. Frightened, I sprinted to the car and made my way home. While driving, I started to dial Randall's number. Contemplating telling him, I hit send before I could come to my senses. I listened as it rang.

"Well?" Came his demanding tone.

"Its all. There but..."I trailed off.

"But what?" He threatened.

"Someone took out the entire team...they left a calling card."

"Well who was it?" He asked, impatient.

"A bat... a giant bat!" I exclaimed.

His annoyed laugh came through the earpiece. "There is no such thing as a giant bat that fights crime. You are out of a job. Bring me my car." He hung up.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Oh puddin'!" I heard a woman squeal. "Where did you find her?"

"With Wayne." A familiar voice snarled.

The conversation continued as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and saw two people with their backs to me. One wore a dirty purple suit and had dark green hair while the woman had her honey-colored hair in pigtails, she was dressed in a slutty red and black outfit. Silently I sat up and started towards the door.

"Well look who's awake." Someone grabbed my hair. I squeaked in pain as the man drug me back o the couch.

"Puddin'!" The woman squealed.

"Shush Harley!" The man commanded. "Now you, Violet 'Wayne', we have a lot to talk about."

***3rd PERSON, WAYNE MANOR***

Bruce slammed his fist down on the Batcomputer and yelled.

"Sir," Alfred said, walking up to Bruce. "Its been three days since the party, she probably isn't coming back."

"Its my fault." Bruce stated, putting his head in his hands. "First my parents and now her. I shouldn't of let her walk away from me."

"Sir, you need rest." Alfred said and put his hands on Bruce's shoulders. Keeping his head down, Bruce allowed him to direct him upstairs. If he was going to get her back, he needed all of his strength.

***NORMAL POV***

Well its been three days and Joker explained the rules very well. No leaving, no phone calls, no social media, no cops and no Batman. If I attempted to contact anyone he would poison me again. I still wasn't certain why I was here. I laid in bed, knowing I had to get dressed.

'You know you are excited to meet the other villains.'. The voice in my head said. It had started once I was alone here.

Mentally I shrugged. 'As long as they don't hurt me, I'm okay with it.'

It laughed. 'Just get dressed. I'm interested in these people.'

I groaned and stood. Last night Marley had raided a store for me. I picked out my outfit (pictured above) and braided my hair.

"Violet!" Joker called. "Come meet everyone. Now!"

Sighing, I opened my door and stepped out. A green woman stood there along with a man with a burlap mask on. Next to them was a giant crocodile. I flinched back.

Joker laughed. "Violet, meet Killer Croc, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy." As soon as he closed his mouth, I lost control of my body. I felt a sick smirk spread across me face.

"Finally," I heard myself say. "Some people with class! You have no idea how horrible the Joker is when you're alone with him."

Joker snarled. "Hey! I would kill you for that." The other villains chucked.

I tried to stop myself, but my mouth kept moving. "Do you know how long it takes him to put that god awful makeup on?"

Joker pushed me up against a wall. "What has gotten into you, my dear? Do you want to die?" I couldn't move. I felt the smirk com onto my face.

Scarecrow chuckled. "Someone has gotten into her." He walked over to me. "I remember Violet, but not you."

Joker turned to him. "Violet is right here. And were do you know her from?"

"She worked for me." Crane said simply. He waved Joker aside. "This isn't Violet, its a different personality." He directed his attention towards me. "I'm sorry you're stuck with him, I don't know how your mother stands him."

Suddenly it clicked...my parents...

I felt my mouth move. "I'm Chaos. Chaos Quinn."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally I regained control of my body. I slumped to the ground, my whole body was exhausted. Someone picked me up and set me on the couch, I didn't want to open my eyes. "Can someone get me an Aspirin?" I mumbled.

"What?" Joker asked.

"Aspirin?" I asked a little louder. I heard some footsteps and cabinets opening.

'How did you like that?' Chaos asked

'I didn't, you hurt me.' I started. 'You're lucky that Crane was here to explain this.'

Chaos chuckled. 'Why? You would be the one to get hurt.'

"Here. Give her two." Joker commanded someone.

Poison Ivy's pissed off tone filled the room. "Why do you get to tell me what to do?"

"Because she's my kid." Joker defended.

"Then take care of her yourself." She shot back. I shivered.

"Croc my ol' boy, can you pass me that blanket?" Joker asked. He growled but I heard his heavy footsteps. "So what should we do Doc?"

"Try to find the trigger of the switch and get rid of it." I could hear the shrug in his voice. "I could try some medication..."

"No!" Joker exploded. "No fear toxin! That may be the trigger."

Scarecrow sighed. "First of all, we don't know when this started. Second, I didn't say ANYTHING about fear."

"Fear is your life." Ivy pointed out.

Suddenly furious, I shakily stood. "I don't need medication." I spat. "I'm not a loon."

Joker looked offended. "My dear, we are all crazy."

"Well I'm not." I said. "I don't need any help."

"Not in my diagnosis." Crane muttered.

I screamed. "Why am I even here!" I made my way to the door. No one attempted to stop me as I exited the building.

'Well aren't you smart.' Chaos sniped. Curious as to why she would say that, I glanced around and found myself in the narrows.

"Oh great." I mumbled to myself. Joker was probably expecting me to go back inside but I shook my head and continued down the sidewalk. I had no clue where to go so I randomly picked a direction and stated walking.

After about twenty minutes I literally ran into a group of guys. It was too dark to distinguish any facial features but just by their body language I could tell that they were trouble. I murmured a "sorry" as I brushed past then. Just as I thought I was safe, one of them smacked my ass.

"Where ya going beautiful?" He drunkenly asked. I ignored him and kept walking.

"Come back babe!" Another called. A hand appeared in my arm.

"Let go of me." I commanded, hoping my voice wouldn't betray my fear.

'Let me take care of them.' Chaos almost begged.

'Be quiet.' I grumbled as the men pulled me closer. Bringing my leg up, I kneed the man holding me. I got him right in the jaw. I heard his teeth click as they smashed together. His hand was off of me instantly and covering his mouth. Blood ran down his chin and he spat bits of his teeth out.

"Bitch!" He screamed and the five other men lunged at me. I dropped to the ground and covered my head. Three of the men flew over me while the other two were able to stop. I stood and put my fists up.

'Pleeeeease?' Chaos begged. I ignored her. The first man threw himself at me. I jumped out of the way and he stopped right in front of another man. I sprinted and slid under them, grabbing their legs as I passed. A sickening crunch confirmed that they were on the ground.

'Im gonna try!' Chaos squealed and everything went black.

***LATER***

My head ached and it hurt to breathe. I sat up and looked around. Six bodies surrounded me. I scurried back and assessed the damage. They were killed in... creative ways. I don't even want to describe them, but I was covered in blood.

'What happened..' I thought feebly.

'I took care of them.' Chaos said simply. 'I- sorry we- tortured the one that grabbed us. He had to pay.' She shrugged...or well the mental equivalent of shrugging.

I ignored her and laid on the ground. After a while, Batman found me on the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I simply stared, I was in shock. After a quick evaluation he picked me up and brought me to his car. He drove me to Bruce's and dropped me off. I said "thanks" and went inside.

Bruce was overjoyed to see me, I think he started crying. I was too tired to remember. I fell asleep while he held me, promising it won't happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

***FLASHBACK***

"What do you mean 'fired'?" My father demanded.

I looked at the ground. "It was out of my control. The men were tied up-"

He grabbed my neck and threw me into the wall. "You got the car taken back. You ruined my income. It was in your control!" Suddenly a trash can got knocked over. My father's head turned to the direction of the sound. He increased the pressure on my throat then dropped me and ran.

"Where is she?" A man's voice demanded.

"Tha-tha-" my father stammered. I heard a smack. "That way." He finished.

My vision was foggy and I knew that they were coming for me. I stood and ran (well stumbled) away from the men. I knew there was no point in running but I had to try.

"There she is!" One of the men yelled and I was grabbed from behind. I struggled but they were stronger.

"You are a very hard girl of find Violet." A burlap sack came into view. "Now, what did you see at the docks?"

*** END OF FLASHBACK***

"Violet? Miss Wayne please wake up." I heard. I was too scared to open my eyes. "Ma'am, you are safe. It was another nightmare." Caustically, I opened my eyes. Alfred stood above me, trying to stop me from hurting myself.

"Sorry." I murmured. "You'd think after a week of this, they would go away."

"Miss Wayne, there is nothing to be sorry about." Alfred assured me.

I shook my head. "Everything is my fault. If I had just-"

"Violet." He cut me off. "None of this is your fault."

'As if.' Chaos chimed in.

"But it is! If I hadn't walked away from Bruce, this wouldn't have happened."

Alfred shook his head but didn't argue any further. "Would you like some water?"

I shook my head. "Can I speak with Bruce?"

Alfred turned to leave. "Master Bruce isn't home at the moment."

"When will he get back?" I asked quietly.

"At about 5." He checked his watch. "So about two hours."

I nodded and pulled the quilt up. "Good morning Alfred."

He chuckled. "Good morning, Miss Wayne."

***3RD PERSON POV***

The Batpod flew through the waterfall at full speed. Bruce parked easily.

"Good evening, sir." Alfred greeted Bruce as he exited the car. "Violet wishes to speak with you."

"About?" Bruce asked as he started to take off the batsuit.

"She didn't say," Alfred started. "Although I believe it is about Miss Quinzel and Joker."

"Why do you say that?"

A conflicted look found its way to Alfred's face. "She has been back for a week, sir. We know that Joker has tried to get to her. In one of the emails he says your mother misses you, and so do I.' I believe that its safe to assume that he told her who her mom is."

"So?" Bruce questioned.

"You're the detective, sir. I know you have come to this conclusion already." Bruce turned to him but Alfred kept talking. "She deserves the truth."

Bruce shook his head. "She deserves more than this."

"Come again, sir?" Alfred asked curiously.

"She deserves a real family and a normal life." Bruce turned to leave. "Not Batman or a Playboy as a father. She needs stability and a home." With that he left the room.

***NORMAL POV***

Vaguely I heard my door open. Groggily I rolled over and yawned, trying to escape the nightmare that had engulfed my mind.

"Morning," I heard Bruce greet me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." I groaned.

My bed wobbled as Bruce sat himself at the foot of it. "I haven't been entirely honest with you."

'You don't say!" Chaos quipped in my head.

I ignored her. "About what?" I asked carefully.

"Do you want the good part first or the bad?"

I thought for a moment. "Good."

Bruce nodded mutely and stood. He motioned for me to follow so I did as I was asked. He lead my through the house and stopped at the piano that was never used. He hit a few keys and the bookcase came off the wall. I tilted my head and followed him through the hidden door. Suddenly the for grew shaky below me. Bruce reached over and closed a small door then pulled a lever behind him. The floor moved and I realized that it was an elevator. One we range the bottom I followed him out and into a familiar room. Looking around I saw the giant computer, a jet, a...car I think along with many other gadgets.

'Whoa..' Chaos sighed.

'This is crazy...'

Looking around I finally drew the conclusion he was ring to hint to me. "You're batman..."

He didn't say a word as he walked over to the computer. He hit a few keys and I almost fainted when I read the results on the screen.

'Well that explains a lot.' Chaos chimed in.

The screen read: DNA MATCH FOUND: Bruce Wayne; Harleen Quinzel.


End file.
